Les Morts Sont Vivants
by JustePhi
Summary: [RECUEIL D'OS SUR SPECTRE] "Alternative" : la réécriture de la fin de Spectre. "Tout est plus facile quand on n'a personne à maintenir en vie, si ce n'est soi-même. Pas vrai, Bond ?"
1. Les Morts sont Vivants - Mexico

_Spectre est un film de Sam Mendes, le personnage de James Bond revient à Ian Fleming. Pas de spoil dans cet OS. Bonne lecture._

.

 **Les Morts Sont Vivants**

L'apesanteur. La gravité abolie.

Quelle drôle de sensation.

Tu es un inconnu pour moi. Je ne connais que ton nom, mais il m'est bien égal. Ma vie c'est ça, croiser des visages identiques, des étrangers, tout en sachant que je ne les reverrais jamais, que la première rencontre sera aussi la dernière. Ton visage à toi – laid, grotesque, quelconque – ne fait pas exception. Tu mourras, forcément. Maintenant ou ce soir. Mais tu mourras.

Reste à savoir si je m'apprête à mourir aussi.

J'ai tout connu. Tout subi. Le pire comme le meilleur. J'ai vécu des choses tellement improbables qu'il m'arrive parfois d'en douter, de confondre le faux et la réalité. J'ai perdu pied, senti mon âme engloutie par les flots. Combien de fois ai-je cru en finir...

A chaque mort. A chaque goutte de sang versée.

Mais maintenant, nous sommes deux, luttant contre la gravité qui nous attire, nous repousse, nous bouscule. Où est le haut, où est le bas ? Peu importe. L'important est de rester en vie, pas vrai ? C'est la seule règle du jeu. La seule. Je l'ai appris à mes dépens.

Rester en vie. C'est tout ce qui compte, et au diable le reste.

Survivre, coûte que coûte. Mon poids devient une notion abstraite. Mes pieds ne touchent plus le sol, puis mon dos amortit les chocs. Mon corps déploie des trésors d'agilité et d'endurance. Mes faiblesses et mes vertiges deviennent souvenir. Je rebondis, tu bascules, nous sombrons ensemble.

Tu l'entends, la foule hurlante ? Elle nous acclame, elle est ravie. Nous sommes le clou du spectacle.

Suspendus au-dessus du vide...une assez belle métaphore de ma vie, quand on y pense. Même si je n'y pense jamais. Je ne suis pas vraiment un as en matière d'introspection, on l'aura remarqué. Et d'ailleurs, ce n'est pas exactement le meilleur moment.

Nous flottons. Le ciel nous avale tandis que nos corps tourbillonent. Petites feuilles mortes dans le vent. Sans les coups que nous ne manquons pas de nous échanger, on aurait dit une danse. Combien de temps sommes-nous ballotés dans l'espace ? Combien de temps encore, au-dessus du vide ?

Il n'y a pas d'envol sans vide. Alors, je vole. Mais la question demeure.

Lequel de nous mourra le premier ?


	2. Alternative - Fin -

**Alternative**

* * *

 _Décidément, je publie beaucoup ces derniers temps. Vous devez en avoir marre de moi, mais tant pis. Cet OS était censé sortir la semaine prochaine : il est destiné à Siffly et Isa, parce que parler de James Bond avec elles c'est cool, et pour les remercier pour leurs propres OS et et et c'est très l'amour *coeur*._

 _SAUF QUE je viens d'apprendre que l'anniversaire d'Isagawa/Elou est...le 11 décembre. Maintenant, donc. Voilà. Du coup j'ai relu ce texte en vitesse et je l'ai publié à l'heure de justesse (mais avec presque trois semaines en retard comparé à l'anniversaire de Siffly ;-;)._

 _Bref, tout ça pour dire que je suis quelqu'un, non seulement d'extraordinairement pas doué, mais surtout qui a détesté la fin de Spectre (enfin, Spectre en général, mais surtout la fin CECI EST UNE ESCROQUERIE SANS NOM) et qui veut en changer le cours. Cette phrase ne veut rien dire._

 _Spectre est un film de Sam Mendes. Un peu de spoil, mais pas tant que ça en fait vu que cette fin est totalement inventée. Bisous._

* * *

Bond resta stoïque face à son adversaire, qui gisait sur le bitume. Son arme ne tremblait pas, pourtant il hésitait. Non pas qu'il rechigne à tuer – comble de l'ironie. Mais tirer sur un homme blessé par deux fois, à sa merci, lui semblait une fin trop peu glorieuse, si facile, déshonorante en somme.

« Vas-y...tire. Haleta Franz. Qu'est ce que tu attends ? »

James secoua la tête dans un geste de pitié. Cet homme qui se raccrochait tant bien que mal à sa dignité, n'était plus rien pour lui désormais. Mais sa pensée se raccrocha à Madeleine. Elle était forte, elle était libre, mais elle n'avait aucune chance face à Franz. Il la retrouverait ou la ferait chercher. Un jour ou l'autre, elle paierait pour les révélations de son père. Et si ce jour-là arrivait, il ne se le pardonnerait jamais.

« Bond ! »

Il ne tourna pas la tête en entendant son nom. La voix qui s'était élevée parmi la foule qui les entourait - détresse ? Surprise ? - se tut. Il réalisa qu'il retenait sa respiration depuis de longues secodes, et se força à expirer, lentement. Son frère qui ne l'était pas vraiment eut un rire acide en le voyant hésiter. Dédaigneux.

« C'est bien ce que je pensais. »

Ce fut un déclic. Moins par fureur que par réflexe, Bond arma son bras et tira sa dernière balle, tuant ainsi l'homme qui se disait la cause de tous ses malheurs.

Inspirer. Lentement. Face à lui se tenait le MI6 en ruines, témoin de son amère victoire, Franz gisant à ses pieds. Bond s'en détourna.

Il venait de perdre le dernier lien avec le monde dont il était issu.

Quelques pas vacillants, juste assez pour s'éloigner. Sentir son propre cœur battre, et la Terre qui recommence à tourner. _Vivant_. Il avait failli tout perdre, mais il était vivant. Cela paraissait évident, et si miraculeux Une vague de soulagement déferla en lui, remplaçant l'adrénaline qui l'avait habité non-stop depuis son départ pour l'Italie. Ses muscles se relâchèrent légèrement. C'était fini.

Sa fierté l'empêchait de s'écrouler à même le sol, mais il ne savait de quel côté aller : vers Madeleine ? Ou vers le reste du MI6 ? Il se tourna vers son équipe – Mallory, Tanner, Moneypenny, Q... – hésitant à les rejoindre.

Il leur devait tellement.

Mallory, dont il se méfiait autrefois et à qui il vouait désormais, non pas une confiance aveugle, mais un profond respect. Q, la tête à claques, mais bien utile – combien de fois lui avait-il sauvé la mise, jusqu'à risquer sa vie en l'accompagnant sur le terrain ? Moneypenny et Tanner, discrets mais loyaux – certes, la première avait failli le tuer lors d'une mission cruciale, mais James n'était pas rancunier, et elle restait une agente très efficace par ailleurs. Oui, il leur devait beaucoup. Ils avaient enduré beaucoup de choses à eux cinq.

Mais il avait tant fait, déjà.

Ignorant la panique suscitée par la mise à mort de Franz, il se passa une main fatiguée sur le visage, ne voulant aller ni à droite, ni à gauche. N'avoir le choix qu'entre deux certitudes le rebutait.

Il voulut reculer, s'appuyer contre la rambarde du pont, quand une ombre fondit brutalement sur lui pour le renverser. Il chuta lourdement sur le sol, un corps svelte pesant sur sa poitrine, et un genou lui comprima la gorge jusqu'à l'étouffer. Suffoquant, il voulut se débattre, mais un violent coup sur une de ses multiples blessures le fit hurler de douleur. Dans sa souffrance, il retrouva juste assez de lucidité pour reconnaître son adversaire.

« Madeleine... »

Il se prit un second coup. D'un brusque mouvement des hanches, il réussit à la renverser sur le côté. Un coup sur son avant-bras lui permit de lui faire lâcher son pistolet. De nouveau en mesure de maîtriser la situation, il se pencha au dessus de celle qu'il avait protégé en vain. Lui parla. Enfin, essaya de lui parler.

Elle voulut le mordre, mais réussit seulement à se prendre une gifle. Leurs corps basculèrent de nouveau dans leur combat sans merci. Tous deux faibles et blessés, ils roulèrent jusquà ce que Swann reprenne le dessus, et récupère son arme d'une main, appuyant douloureusement sur la carotide de son adversaire de l'autre. Bond se cambra, voulut se dégager...

Détonation sèche.

La pression sur son artère diminua brutalement. Il croisa le regard vitreux de Madeleine une dernière fois, avant qu'elle ne vacille et ne s'effondre sur son torse, du sang s'écoulant de sa bouche. Il se raidit à ce contact, n'osant plus faire le moindre mouvement. Il retint sa respiration, se donnant le temps de reprendre ses esprits. James resta ainsi prostré quelques longues secondes, jusqu'à ce qu'il se dégage de l'emprise de Madeleine, et se redresse pour voir qui avait tiré.

Q se tenait devant lui, avec son arme encore à la main.

* * *

De longues semaines s'écoulèrent.

De longues semaines où Q redoubla d'efforts dans son travail, au rythme d'un métronome, pour ne pas avoir à se demander pourquoi il avait tiré sur cette femme. Toute son énergie vitale étant consacrée à _ne pas_ répondre à cette question, il eut un sursaut de surprise en voyant une silhouette ô combien reconnaissable franchir le seuil du département informatique du MI6.

« Bonjour, Q.

\- ...Bond ? Vous n'étiez pas parti ?

\- Mallory voulait que je reprenne des forces. Il m'a cloué chez moi et fait garder par un bouledogue enragé.

\- Un bouledogue ?

\- Moneypenny. »

Le plus jeune retint un sourire. Puis, au souvenir des derniers évènements il redevint brusquement sérieux.

« Comment allez-vous, Bond ? Je veux dire...tout ça...

\- M m'envoie pour des tests. Coupa l'agent. S'assurer que je peux reprendre les missions. »

 _Pas envie d'en parler._ Q décoda le message et garda le silence, impassible malgré sa déception et sa légère (mais alors très légère) inquiétude quand à Bond. Depuis le début, il ne faisait qu'encaisser, et ses fantômes se comptaient sur les doigts d'une douzaine de mains. Il sombrait de gouffres en gouffres. A chaque fois, il revenait.

« Bien. Suivez-moi. »

Bond émit alors un sifflement admiratif. La nouvelle Aston Martin, fidèle remplaçante du véhicule gisant au fond du Tibre, prônait fièrement dans son hangar. Q eut un mauvais pressentiment en voyant les yeux de l'agent secret se mettre à briller d'enthousiasme. Il toussota en le poussant plus ou moins de force vers la salle d'examens, où 007 se laissa entraîner à contrecoeur.

« Quand me retirez vous le _smart blood_? Demanda-t-il une fois installé sur sa chaise.

\- On ne peut pas l'enlever, Bond.

\- Désactivez-le alors. Faites quelque chose. J'en ai marre d'avoir une puce comme un toutou.

\- Non. Répondit fermement le génie de l'informatique. Je n'ai pas risqué ma carrière pour que vous fichiez tout en l'air avec vos caprices.

\- J'oubliais que le département Q avait deux chats à nourrir.

\- Tout est plus facile quand on n'a personne à maintenir en vie, si ce n'est soi-même. »

Une lueur passa dans le regard glacé de l'agent secret. Insaissisable.

« Plus facile, oui... »

Il y eut un moment de flottement. Puis Bond, qui préférait être attaquant qu'attaqué, changea radicalement de sujet :

« Vous n'avez pas eu trop de problèmes, concernant la mort de Mlle Swann ? »

Ha, peut-être voulait-il parler, finalement. Q retint un mouvement d'agacement. Avait-il seulement conscience de cette manie horripilante de mener les conversations comme il l'entendait ?

« Si. Répondit-il sobrement. Le permis de tuer n'est pas à la portée de tout le monde.

\- Mais encore ? »

Le jeune homme haussa une épaule. Mallory avait manqué de peu le descendre au lance-flammes, et Moneypenny, qui avait pour habitude de traduire les véritables pensées de son chef, l'avait applaudi discrètement. (« Vous avez mieux tiré que moi, avait-elle ensuite constaté, en référence à sa dernière mission en Turquie. ») Tanner, le regardait depuis avec une certaine forme d'admiration mêlée de respect dont il se serait bien passé. Au final, Madeleine n'ayant aucune famille ni relations connaissant sa véritable identité, l'affaire s'était assez vite étouffé, au grand soulagement du quartier-maître du MI6.

« Pourquoi avez-vous tiré ? Poursuivit l'agent en s'appuyant nonchalamment contre son bureau.

\- Votre mort aurait été une perte terrible pour la Grande-Bretagne. Fit mine de s'affliger Q, le sarcasme de 007 devenant contagieux.

\- J'aurais pu me débrouiller tout seul.

\- Il n'y avait pas d'autres alternatives, Bond, et vous le savez très bien.

\- Savez-vous seulement pourquoi elle a voulu me tuer ?

\- Entre Oberhauser et son père, je pense qu'elle avait ses raisons. »

007 garda le silence, et Q se sentit vaguement coupable – qu'en savait-il, après tout ?

« Sans compter que n'importe qui vous côtoyant plus de vingt minutes aurait envie de vous tuer. Ajouta-t-il, pince-sans-rire.

\- Charmant. Grimaça l'agent. »

Le jeune homme se détourna et ouvrit la porte de son bureau. James sortit d'un pas plus léger que d'habitude, et se retourna juste sur le pas de la porte, incapable de résister à l'envie de lancer une dernière pique :

« Je vous aurais manqué, pas vrai ? »

Q laissa échapper un long soupir en refermant la porte, à la fois amusé et consterné. Bond, avec ses sarcasmes, sa capacité à détruire le matériel hors de prix, et son rejet systématique de l'autorité était pour lui un cauchemar vivant. Mais...

Tout en songeant, il avait commencé à ranger le vaste fourbi étalé sur son bureau et à trier ses affaires. Les dossiers, de la monnaie, une tasse de thé froid...Il s'arrêta brusquement en fronçant les sourcils, refermant machinalement la main sur un objet invisible.

La clé. La clé de l'Aston Martin.

Pris de panique, il se précipita vers le hangar de la voiture, désormais vide. Retenant un juron – _British_ , ne l'oublions pas – le Quartier-Maître courut dehors. Bond venait tout juste de mettre le contact, ravi dans le véhicule flambant neuf. Il descendit la vitre de la portière et lança, juste avant de démarrer en trombe :

« C'est tout de même mieux comme ça, non ? »


End file.
